User talk:AnimeQueen97
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Elements Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AnimeQueen97 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sorreltail18 (Talk) 17:48, May 18, 2012 That'd be awesome :)! cool and please use thesebases do you want to have highlighted signature? like ♥AnimeQueen97♥ ♥Awesome!♥ like one tell me.the one seen above if you want also tell me!or any changes to color's tell me.or the symbol! sure i'll make u a template 4 thesigSARAH hyder 17:52, June 4, 2012 (UTC) like kool princessesliona its awesome!SARAH hyder 17:54, June 4, 2012 (UTC) do u wannarevamp any thing?SARAH hyder 18:23, June 4, 2012 (UTC) u can revamp laila's winx.and charmix.SARAH hyder 18:26, June 4, 2012 (UTC) show me the revamped picSARAH hyder 18:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) there we go bonnie is done! there we goSARAH hyder 18:54, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I love pretty cure, espcially Furtari wa Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Splash Star, and Pretty Cure 5 :) Ill look at your characters, and try to guess :3! waat bases r u usingSARAH hyder 04:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Konichiwa! I was wondering if you are able to revamp one of my pictures for me (will be attached to this message). I am starting to creat Season 4 Fairy Outfits, and I have one paint "sketch" done. If you could revamp a picture for me, is it alright if you can attack sparkles to the outfit, and a hairstyle (i am so bad with hair). The hair style is burnette placed in two low pigtails with two lavender feathers coming from the pigtails :)! You don't have to but oh well. Anywho, I finally watched "All Star Pretty Cure Dx3", have you ever watched that before? I hope they come out with a new one after they finish "Smile Pretty Cure". Saynora, Sorreltail18Message Me! 01:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Take your time :)))) Thanks so much, I really appreciate this :)))))! Which questions, I thought I answered the previous ones (TD:FE, Pretty cure and so on)? lol Oh, sorry: maybe just resend them :))) I may just use the theme from Futuari Wa Pretty Cure or Yes! Pretty Cure 5... but I'm starting to like Suite Pretty Cure. cool place. it's very nice Alexswill 20:11, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm.... Fillie sounds more like a lamb (as in sheep i'm assuming?) name B)! I watch Suite Pretty Cure through animeplus.tv, i can't find anything on youtube. I really want to watch Yes! Pretty Cure GoGo The Movie (I have watched both Yes! Pretty Cure Movies). I have read one blog, the one about basing your series on Pretty Cure, and you would have different groups for each season. :) TDFE Sorry it took so long for me to get the elimination and team list ready for you but here it is: Elimination List (had it randomnized on random.org) #Trey #Jesse #Sorrel #GK #Liona #Stephanie #Holly #Angel #Talon #Natasha #Kaia #Bracken #Katherine #Phineas #Austin #Andro #Nick #Marie #Cayenne #Samantha Teams Team 1 Marie Angel Stephanie Andro Cayenne Nick Samantha Trey Kaia Phineas Team 2 Liona Austin Holly Bracken Natasha Jesse Sorrel Talon Katherine GK So we can go ahead and start up Total Drama: Fairy Edition! :D Hi, I saw your blog and voted ^_^ anyway its nice to meet you, AnimeQueen. huggles you Niko Banks 00:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get back to you quickly! Anywho, I did read your blog :)Did you like suite precure? I think tempie would be a great name, echo sounds like a magestic name... too magestic for a little fairy rabbit (if you know what I mean :p) lol! Sure :) ^.^! Whoops forgot my signature! ... Do you have any suggestions on Kayla's Enchantix? ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan! A lil!♥ Sorry that's her old transform ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan! A lil!♥ The purple hair,and she has a super charmix... ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan! A lil!♥ .....................Well,u have any suggestion!?!??!!??! ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan! A lil!♥ Sure EloiseWinx 23:47, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Revamps Can you revamp Kayla's Believix? And ca you make her a Sophix? Thanks! Son-Goku! - KAMEHAMEHA! sorry. Son-Goku! - KAMEHAMEHA! Hi. Considering you are on, and I am too, and it's kinda hard to get two people on at the exact same time, do you want to talk while we work on... uh... stuff? I need some socialness here. :P Roseann Shadowflame 21:03, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Roseann Shadowflame Yep, I do. :) Some of it, at least. But yes, I do like Anime. :) Roseann Shadowflame 23:28, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nice! I like her Biography, it's full of emotion. :) Hey, do you wanna go in chat and talk? Roseann Shadowflame 23:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi, this is Rose, still not bothering to log in. :P Do you wanna get on chat? I need some help with my episodes and the drawings and THE BACKGROUNDS OF MY FAIRIES FOR THE NIGHTIX! I AM SERIOUSLY LOST!!! :S Roseann Okay, thanks! :) Are you gonna get on chat? It'd be easier that way. :P Roseann Shadowflame 23:21, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Nope, I don't. Is it good? I know I'm weird for asking that question, and I should know what it is, but I watch other styles of Anime. Roseann Shadowflame 23:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Junniper sounds more of a nature fairies name, so I would rather go with Senna :) By the way: in pretty cure they have that combined group special: Pretty Cure All Stars. I was hoping after we all complete season 1 we could combine yours, fs, tashas and my groups :)? Well, it's kinda complicated. It's modeled after coco (thus has the head thingy) and then you can add on whatever you want, and I have the black and white version, so I'll post that once I can. Gotta do something else first, ought to post it later. P.S What do you think of my newest pages? :P P.S.P.S This is Roseann. :P 22:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Here ya go. P.S This base + more are on the winxclub website, in a game. This was just a base taken out so you can edit it, you can get the others and color them easily. :P Roseann Shadowflame 22:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Made this picture for you, figured it'd help. :P I was making pictures and decided to make a Violet one for you. :P :) Roseann Shadowflame 23:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC) My new account can u plz do kayla's lovix and sophix? DbzWinx 03:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Tiff! ._. DbzWinx 02:52, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Yes. DbzWinx 07:25, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany! Okay, Voted as requested :D BelievixinStella 01:02, August 11, 2012 (UTC) We have lots to catch up on but for now I will shoot you with news! You are the new admin of this wikia (yes, I decided and changed your user group into admin). Why? well you edit lots here, you are always active and you are amazing! Love you lots and miss you! Sorreltail18Message Me! 00:33, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Anytime, its really hard to manage three wikis, school, and activites XP! Bleh! Lol Oh by the way, I might post up Season 1 soon! Sorreltail18Message Me! 19:14, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Aubrey? I really like her beleivix :) For the All Stars: she could be the main protagonists :) Ooh me gusta! Sorreltail18Message Me! 19:31, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello,i just wanted to get your permission to make a re-do of Aubrey Believix. DbzWinx (talk) 06:20, November 7, 2012 (UTC)tiff sorry but u r not on winx wikia u cant help me:( i cant see ur chatshizuka45 19:05, February 25, 2013 (UTC) maam i am blocked on winx wikia and maam sorrel can unblock me but i think she is not hrre she is the admin of winx too no not sorrel another admin but she can unblock me maam i have done nothing wrong i m new i dunno anything about rules yes?is sorrel online maam? well can you help me?will you make me a talkbox?maam rose she is the admin who blocked me for fun i s new she could just say i will help you but instead she blocked me she rude pics on her account a boy sleeping on a girl nd kissing! the thing is that f is the admin of winx wikia aswell as i am blocked(for no reason)thats why i cant talk to anybodyanybody:( but ur kind if i ever get a chance i will rate u 100 sorry but i already had enough of these things because whereever i go i know i will be blocked its better if i just not well how can you come an admin? sorry i am going to my account on winx fanon bye e maam i wanna be an admin here can you make me?i willleave if you cant ok i willjoin here if you can make me admin i am going offline when i come back i will send u a mail to say"online"ok?bye shizuka45 online 17:37, February 26, 2013 (UTC) hey queen i got some winx club base but how do i do the hair,wings,fairy outfitcivallin outfit and shoes and stuff if i can't draw?????Sapphirestone12 (talk) 13:34, March 21, 2013 (UTC) how do i use the pencil to draw the hair,wings and all the other stuff if i cant drawSapphirestone12 (talk) 13:34, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ok but do i draw wings if dont know how to draw wings correctly or know what they look like Sapphirestone12 (talk) 19:22, March 21, 2013 (UTC) your right i should use my imagination it doesn't have to be perfect 21:34, March 21, 2013 (UTC)21:34, March 21, 2013 (UTC)~~ Hey queen since your an admin on winx fanon i was wondering if you could unblock me cuz roxy13 blocked me for now reason online ready to chatshizuka45 17:52, March 27, 2013 (UTC) hi queen do you now anyone how uses these wings on winxlubfanon i will post them on the elements wikia and you can check them out on the photo part and tell me how they belong to ok thanks for telling me hey queen i think you should choose lorelei for mavis's sister name (6 votes) Sapphirestone12 (talk) 01:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I am new on this wiki so, i was asking how doy add a talk box?Princess Aisha (talk) 07:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC)Princess Aisha I found out how to insert one already. Thanks anyway! Princess Aisha 02:49, April 3, 2013 (UTC)Princess Aisha Easy, all you have to do is choose the TalkTextTest2 template and fill in what ever appears. Filling in everything is not that compulsory. Princess Aisha 06:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC)Princess Aisha hi i am back will you make me lieutant admin know its me shizuka!bloomcool:) (talk) 11:37, April 8, 2013 (UTC) okay i am joining here ok make me then i am joining here yeeeeeeeeebloomcool:) (talk) 17:47, April 8, 2013 (UTC) it doesnt say whats your name and where is this userpage?bloomcool:) (talk) 17:55, April 8, 2013 (UTC) yes then make me then?bloomcool:) (talk) 17:59, April 8, 2013 (UTC) i am going then rose can make me an admin with no trainingbloomcool:) (talk) 18:03, April 8, 2013 (UTC) 17 if you wanna make me be quickbloomcool:) (talk) 18:06, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ok make me then wont it be written near your name like yours is written admin beside your name!bloomcool:) (talk) 18:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) do you live in japan have you watched doraemon?the cat like robot?bloomcool:) (talk) 18:14, April 8, 2013 (UTC) i wanna start a wiki how can i?evrytime i want to it says error then i will be founder wouldnt i be?bloomcool:) (talk) 18:17, April 8, 2013 (UTC) i dont watch it but have heard of it can you make me a talkbox?please tell me how to make onebloomcool:) (talk) 18:48, April 8, 2013 (UTC) i saw what ypu wrote on sorrel talk page a messge you dont want me to read but i have i dont wanna be a lieutenant coz you are stressed out i shall go you said you stressesd put o bye bloomcool:) (talk) 11:33, April 9, 2013 (UTC) please come join my wiki you can be administrator there aswellbloomcool:) 19:04, April 9, 2013 (UTC) http://winx-fun.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shizuka45 heres the site leave a message and i will make ypu adminbloomcool:) 19:08, April 9, 2013 (UTC) are you gonna come or whtabloomcool:) 19:20, April 9, 2013 (UTC) but why i am really making you adminbloomcool:) 19:24, April 9, 2013 (UTC) please block me i am leaving please block me i have my own wiki but i promise i will visitbloomcool:) 19:27, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ok bye but please keep the site so when you are ready let me know bye(please dont reply i am going)bloomcool:) 19:32, April 9, 2013 (UTC):) hey queen its me uhm is this a winx website with all the powers and forms and stuff Sapphirestone12 (talk) 16:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) kk queen thx i'm going to post my winx pics i made up there then kk thx and plz check them out kk later.....lolSapphirestone12 (talk) 16:58, April 19, 2013 (UTC) hey post my pics now Sapphirestone12 (talk) 17:11, April 19, 2013 (UTC) hey queen talkbox Hi!! It's BloomRocks Here. will you make me a talk box? BloomRocks! (talk) 06:18, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh I will ask f then Hope This Heps* Hi^^!!! nice to meet you again!! and yes! i was making gifs!! and decided to make one winx club one for you:) HopeYou Like It:) by the way? why don't you all promote your wikia to the wikia links then it will be on google customize Then Type in the search box *Block User* Then It will will come in you purple list down then click block user and type in the username then it will come then you can block the user you want hope this helps:) Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 18:59, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. :)